


What Was Right Is Wrong

by Hardal



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Black Family, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Other, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Needs a Hug
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardal/pseuds/Hardal
Summary: "Kardeşlerim hakkında hep yanıldım. Peter'ın sadık ve güvenilir olduğunu sandım, yanıldım. James'in güvende olacağını sandım, yanıldım. Sırf bir kurt adamsın diye bize ihanet edebileceğini düşündüm, yanıldım. Ve Regulus... hiç uğruna ölen korkak bir aptal olduğunu sandım. Yanıldım, Remus."





	

Sirius Black, Grimmuld Meydanı 12 Numara'ya cisimlendiğinde gece yarısı çoktan olmuştu. Remus’un kolunu bırakarak geri çekildi. Azkaban’dan sonra insanlarla yakın durmak onu tedirgin ediyordu.

Eve bakarken düşüncelerini tek bir doğrultuda tuttu. Odama çıkacağım, eğer hala duruyorsa birkaç parça kıyafet ve eşya alacağım. Şansım varsa Harry için Lily ve James’a ait bir şeyler bulabilirim. Ve tabii para edecek birkaç parça eşya.

Asil ve Soylu Black Ailesi sağolsun, evden kaçtığı günden beri beş parasızdı. Mirastan men edileceğinin elbette farkındaydı, ancak para için bu eve gelebileceğini hiç düşünmemişti.

“Sence şansımız var mı?” diye sordu Remus, arkadaşının çökmüş yüzüne bakarak.

Sirius ışığı sönmüş gözleriyle bir süre daha eve bakmaya devam etti. Ardından kullanılmamaktan dolayı çatlayan sesiyle yanıtladı. “Deneyeceğiz.”

Birlikte kapının önüne geldiklerinde, Remus asasını ona uzattı. “Sen dene. Asil ve soylu biri olarak muhtemelen büyüler seni daha çabuk kabul edecektir. Vakit kaybetmeyelim.”

Ailesi ve onların lanet saf kan takıntısı. Remus muhtemelen haklıydı. Bir melezin eve girmeye çalıştığını bilse annesinin ne yapacağını hayal ederek asayı aldı. Eskiden olsa bu düşünce onu güldürürdü. Şimdi ise sadece tanıdık geliyordu. Tanıdık ve bilindik. Aksi beklenilemez…

Asasını kaldırmasıyla duraksaması bir oldu.

“O kadar mı umutsuz?” dedi Remus yanlış anlayarak. “Büyüler çok mu güçlü?”

“Hayır… Ev zaten beni kabul ediyor.”

Remus kaşlarını kaldırarak ona baktığında ondan daha az şaşırmayan Sirius bilmediğini belirtircesine tek omzunu silkti.

“Annenin son zamanlarında sana sevgi beslediğini mi söylüyorsun?”

Sirius güldü ve bu boğazını acıttı. Bir deri bir kemik olan yüzü daha çok iskelet gibi duruyordu şimdi. “Belki de öldükten sonra akrabalarımız için Black kanına sahip herkese açılması için mühürlenmiştir? Bilmiyorum. Belki de benim buraya geri döneceğimi hiç düşünmemişti. Ben de düşünmemiştim.”

“Öyleyse ben kendimi riske atmayayım.” diye mırıldandı Remus. “Sen gir, ben koruma büyülerini kırmaya çalışacağım. Black olmamak bir yana bir insan-“

“James girebilirdi,” dedi Sirius onun lafını keserek. Kimin daha az insan olduğunu tartışacak durumda değildi ve Remus o cümleyi tamamladığında cevap vermemek zor olacaktı. “Resmi olarak Black ailesinin varisiyken ona izin vermiştim. Bir Paskalya Tatili’nde. Bir de saf kandı, tabii.”

Remus cevap vermediğinde kapıyı basit bir büyüyle açtı ve içeri girdi. Holde yürürken kapı arkasından yavaşça kapandı. Remus’un yaptığı ilk karşı büyüyü evle birlikte Sirius da hissederken ilerlemeye devam etti. Bir şekilde, evle hala bağı vardı. Nedenini anlamasa da. Ve buna sevineceği aklına bile gelmezdi.

Etrafa göz attı. Her yer karanlık olsa da Sirius 12 yıl boyunca karanlığa oldukça alışmıştı. Onunla işbirliği yapmaya da. Bu yüzden duvarlardaki resimler kadar, onların hatırlattıkları anılardan da nefret etti.

Örneğin, su an baktığı mutfaktan da nefret etti, beraber yapmak zorunda oldukları kahvaltılardan nefret ettiği kadar. Ve oraya bakmadan geçmek istiyordu Black ailesinin son üyesi. Remus ilk büyüyü başarıylakırarken – Sirius bunu da hissetmişti-  toz ve kir içindeki odaya göz attı. Mutfak sandalyelerinin yarısı çürümüştü. Regulus'un her zaman oturduğu sandalye hariç, hepsi özen gösterilmiş bir düzenle masaya yerleştirilmişti. Belki de Walburga Black onurlu bir şekilde Karanlık Lord'ları uğruna ölen Regulus'un sandalyesini, oğlunun son oturduğu günden beri yerinden hiç oynatmamıştı. Ne büyük sevgiydi ama. Onun yerine kendisi ölmek de istemiş miydi? Muhtemelen. Oğlu olduğu için mi? Karanlık Lord'un uğrunda ölmek istediği için mi?

Burnundan bir nefes verdi. Ailesinden kimsenin gerçekten uğrunda ölmek isteyeceği bir şeyleri olduğunu zannetmiyordu.

Gerisinde, Remus bir diğer mühür için uğraşırken merdivenlere yöneldi.Kreacher neredeydi, acaba? Kuzenlerinden birinin hizmetine girmişti belki. Ya da eğer birazcık umut edecek olursa, bir yerlerde ölmüştü. Basamakları çıkarken yapacaklarını yeniden kendi kendine tekrarladı. Düşüncelerini toplamak, rahatsız edici anıların içinde boğulmamak için çaba sarf etmesi gerekiyordu. En kötü anıları hatırlatmak için Ruh Emiciler’den bile beter olduğu kesindi evin. Birkaç parça kıyafet, para edecek bir iki eşya, şansım varsa James ve Lily-

Birden duraksadı. Toz tanecikleri de onunla birlikte savrulmayı kesip havada yavaş yavaş süzülmeye başladı. Evdeki en temiz odaya baktı Sirius. Kapının girişinden itibaren, tek bir toz zerreciği barındırmayan zemine. Kimin odası olduğunu anlamak için kapıdaki yazıya bakmasına gerek yoktu. Odanın neden temiz olduğunu merak edemedi. Merakını bastıran başka şeyler vardı. Nefret gibi… Kardeşine karşı mı? Onun ölümüne sebep olanlara karşı mı?

~

_"NEDEN HİÇBİRİNİZ ONU DURDURMADINIZ?!" diye haykırdı Sirius Black, kaçtığından beri ilk kez eve dönerek. Ve asasının nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu bile. Kreacher annesinin biraz önünde, onu gördüğü için şaşırmış bir ifadeyle duruyordu. Walburga Black kıpkırmızı kesilmişti. Narcissa onun kolunu tutuyordu çünkü artık ayakta duramayacak kadar yaşlanmıştı kadın.  "SADECE 18 YAŞINDAYDI! SİZİN APTAL İNANIŞLARINIZA KANACAK KADAR SAFTI! NEDEN ONU DURDURMADIN ANNE?!"_

_Kimse konuşamadı bir an. Ardından Walburga Black kolunu yeğeninden kurtardı. "Senin," dedi Sirius'a bir adım yaklaşarak. "Bu ailede yerin yok. Regulus hiçbir zaman senin kardeşin olmadı. Bundan sonra da canın acıyormuş gibi davranıp burada yaralı bir it gibi inlemene gerek yok! Defol evimden!"_

~

"Aptal," diye fısıldadı Sirius. "Tam bir aptaldın, Regulus."

Zaten açık olan kapıdan içeri süzüldü. Daha yeni temizlendiği belli olan odada her şey yerli yerinde gibiydi. Slytherin bayrakları, Karanlık İşaret'in işlendiği bir poster ve Black Ailesi'nin arması gururla parlıyordu.

Kafasını iki yana sallayarak odadan çıkmaya yeltendiğinde, dikkatini üzerinde tilki işlemesi olan bir kutu çekti. İçi gıdıklanarak oraya ilerlerken sesler kulağından kaydı.

~

_"Sen bir Animagussun!"_

_"Şşş! Reg, kes sesini-"_

_"Annem bunu duysa delirirdi-"_

_"Duymayacak! Duymayacak Regulus- eğer duyarsa yemin ediyorum seni…" Sirius duraksayarak iri iri açılmış, kendisine odaklanan gözlere baktı. "Sadece, söyleme."_

_"Tamam-"_

_"Bak, eğer söylersen Azkaban'a düşebilirim, tamam mı? Oraya gitmemi istemezsin, değil mi?"_

_Regulus usulca kafasını iki yana salladığında Sirius kendi kendine mırıldandı. "Ailenin yüz karası olabilecek biri daha yetiştiriyor olmalıyım."_

_"Neden?" diye sordu Regulus. Ağabeyinden üç yaş küçük olmasına rağmen yine de fazla küçük duruyordu. Sirius onun çıplak ayaklarına ve kendisine artık küçük gelmeye başlamış geceliğine baktı. Ardından gülümsedi._

_"Beni seviyorsun. Annem duysa asıl buna delirirdi."_

_Regulus o kadar da sevmediğini, sadece Azkaban'ın herkes için kötü bir yer olduğunu söyledi. "Ben de olabilir miyim? Ben de büyüyünce Animagus olabilir miyim?"_

_"Muhtemelen hayır."_

_"Neden?"_

_"Sen benden daha akıllısın. Ben arkadaşlarım olmasaydı yapamazdım. Ve senin öyle arkadaşların hiç olmayacak."_

_Regulus bilgiyi sindirdi yavaşça. "Potter," diye ekledi hoşnutsuzlukla. "Onu çok seviyorsun."_

_"Evet."_

_Birkaç saniye sessizlik oldu. "Peki- peki Animagus olsaydım ne olurdum?"_

_"Ne olmak isterdin?"_

_"EJDERH-"_

_Sirius telaşla oğlanın ağzını eliyle kapattı. "Sessiz ol!"_

_"Ğaaam." Ağabeyi elini çektiğinde devam etti. "Ejderha olmak isterdim. Süper olurdu! Herkesi korkuturdum ve uçabilirdim! Özgür olmak gibi."_

_Sirius kardeşine baktı birkaç saniye. Onun parlak gözlerini inceledi. Ve ardından dizleri üzerine çökerek onunla aynı boya geldi. "Tilkileri sever misin?"_

_"Tilki mi?"_

_"Evet. Belki bir kurt veya büyük bir köpek olamazlar ama zekidirler. Ve kurnaz. Ama dikkat edersen, çocuksu bir kurnazlık olduğunu görebilirsin. Eğer iyi eğitirsen, bir kediden farkları kalmaz. Ama canları yanınca vahşidirler. Ve aç kaldıklarında da, eğer yenemeyeceği bir şeyle karşı karşıyaysalar yavru köpekten bir farkları kalmaz. Ama zaferi biliyorsalar, vahşileşebilirler. Gereksiz riskler almazlar diyelim. Bence sen tilki olurdun."_

_"Tilki?" diye tekrar sordu Regulus._

_"Tilki. Reg, belki dikkate almayacaksın ama beni dinlemeni istiyorum. Aileni sevdiğini biliyorum- en çok da annemi-"_

_"Kreacher'ı da seviyorum."_

_"Evet, her neyse-"_

_"Hayır, her neyse değil, onu da seviyorum. Beni dinliyor ve anlıyor." Fısıldayarak ekledi. "Sırlarımı tutuyor."_

_Sirius, 12 yaşındaki bir çocuğun ne gibi bir sırrı olacağını merak ederken, Regulus aklını okumuş gibi cevapladı._

_"Seni sevdiğimi söylesem o annem gibi delirmez mesela. Veya senin Animagus olduğunu da kimseye söylemez- onunla her zaman konuşabilirsin."_

_Ağabeyi iç çekerek iki eliyle çocuğun boynunu tuttu ve baş parmağıyla kardeşinin yanaklarını okşadı. "Kreacher'a Animagus olduğum hariç her şeyi söyleyebilirsin, Reg. Tamam, onu da seviyorsun. Babamı da, o salak kuzenlerimizi de. Ama benim neden onlara katılmadığımı anlamanı istiyorum. Umut etmek istiyorum, beni anlayacağını ve bana hak vereceğini... Belki benim yolumdan gelirsin?"_

_"Sen Muggle’ları seviyorsun. Bulanıkları da."_

_Sirius ilk defa kardeşine, Bulanık dediği için bağırmak yerine iç çekerken, Regulus ona bakmaya devam etti. "Başka yolu yok, değil mi?" diye fısıldadı. "Annem ve diğerleri her gün kulağına aksini söylerken seni kazanmanın bir yolu yok?"_

_"Sana inanırım," diye aynı şekilde fısıldadı Regulus, sanki gizli bir şey konuşuyormuş gibi. "Ama-"_

_"Ama sen onu seviyorsun. Ben nefret ediyorum."_

_"Ama sen benim yanımda durmuyorsun."_

_Sirius kaşlarını çattı. "Ne?"_

_Çocuk bir an rahatsız görünerek bakışlarını yere indirdi. "Hogwarts'ta yüzüme bile bakmıyorsun. Geçen yıl Avery seni yaraladığında seni Hastane Kanadı'nda ziyarete gelecektim, senin için korkmuştum- sonra- sonra o dedi ki beni görmek istemezmişsin. Bu sadece seni daha kötü yaparmış. Slytherin'li bir akrabaya daha ihtiyacın yokmuş."_

_"Kim?" diye sordu Sirius şaşırarak. "Kim dedi? James mı? Remus yapmaz ama belki sen-"_

_Regulus ağabeyi onu suçlamadan "Öteki,” dedi. "Şişman olan. Neydi adı-"_

_"Peter?"_

_"Evet. O."_

_Sirius, Peter'a bu cesaretin nereden geldiğini merak ederken yeniden kardeşine odaklandı. "Sen bana hiçbir zaman daha kötü hissettirmezsin, Reg. Sen benim kardeşimsin. Tamam mı? Aksini söyleyen olursa, inanma. En yakın arkadaşıma bile. Ve ne zaman istersen beni görebilirsin."_

_"Ya sen?"_

_"Ben de seni görmeye gelirim tabii ki, eğer istersen.  Ben zannettim ki.. ben sandım ki senden uzak durursam Slytherin'deki arkadaşların ve ailemiz seni rahat bırakır. En azından ailenin yüz karası yüzünden sıkıntı çekmezsin."_

_"Hayır," dedi Regulus. "Ya sen sana kötü hissettirdiğimi söylersen? Ya sen beni istemezsen? Ya annemden, babamdan ya da kuzenlerimizden nefret ettiğin kadar benden de nefret edersen?"_

_"Bana da inanma," diyebildi Sirius. "Bunları asla ama asla demem, Reg. Ve senden asla nefret etmem. Eğer dersem, çok sinirlendiğim için istemeden demiş olurum. Sakın inanma. Ve beni kızdıracak bir şey yapma. Ailenin suyuna git. Ama Karanlık Lord'a katılma. Ona inanma, o kötü biri Regulus- insanları öldürüyor."_

_"Sen ailemizin de kötü olduğunu söylüyorsun."_

_"Çünkü öyleler. Masum insanları öldüren birine destek oluyor ve hatta onun için öldürüyorlar."_

_"Ben ailemi seviyorum. Belki öldürmek o kadar da kötü değildir?"_

_Sirius iç çekti. "Bazen çok zor bir çocuk oluyorsun. Öldürmek çok ama çok kötü, Regulus. Özellikle masum olanları. Kreacher'ı sırf bir ev cini olduğu için öldürür müydün?"_

_Öldürmenin ya da ölmenin ne olduğunu sanki o an anlamış gibi duran Regulus, "Hayır!" dedi dehşetle._

_"Evet. Ben seni asla terk etmeyeceğim, tamam mı? Seni ailemin eline bırakmayacağım. Slytherin olman umrumda değil, ufaklık. Kardeşim olduğun için yapacağım." Sirius sırıttı. "Yoksa bütün Slytherinlerin canı cehenneme."_

_Regulus gözlerini devirirken Sirius uzanıp onun kara saçlarını öptü. "Seni onlara kurban vermeyeceğim."_

~

Bu, Sirius'un söylediği ilk yalan değildi. Ondan önce de birkaç kıza 'seni terk etmeyeceğim' zırvalarından konuşmuştu ama tek fark o gün zırvalamamasıydı. Hogwarts ikisinin birbirine yakın olması için pek uygun bir yer değildi. Sirius’un Slytherin’e olan derin nefreti, Slytherin’de yaşayan her canlı ve hatta hayaletlerin de Sirius’a olan öfkesi yüzünden. Ama yine de, Hogwarts’ın evden daha iyi olduğu kesindi. ÖZellikle geceleri.

~

_"Çok sıskasın," dedi Sirius elindeki böreğin yarısını ona verirken. "Arayıcı olmana şaşmamalı."_

_"Arkadaşın seni Quidditch Takımı'na almadı diye beni kıskanmana gerek yok. Pek de iyi bir arkadaş değilmiş, ha?"_

_Sirius hareket etmekle meşgul olan merdivende beklerken Regulus da onun yanına çıktı. "Biz arkadaşız, Tilkicik," dedi kardeşini yanıtlayarak. "Çıkar ilişkisi içerisinde değiliz. Demek ki yeterince iyi oynamıyorum, kimin umrunda?"_

_Sonunda merdiven durduğunda kata girdiler. "Filch bizi yakalarsa?"_

_"O diğer kulede."_

_"Nereden biliyorsun?"_

_"Ben bilirim. Ağabeyler her şeyi bilir, ilerle."_

_Regulus burun kıvırarak ağabeyini takip etmeye devam ederken konuştu. "Bellatrix ve Avery bir şeyler planlıyorlar. Sanırım Snape de işin içinde."_

_"Bak sen," dedi Sirius ilgiyle kardeşine dönerek._

_"Bu gece ellerinden zor kurtuldum. Beni de dahil etme peşindeler-" Regulus, Sirius'un ne diyeceğini bildiği için kendi cümlesini aniden kesti. "Biliyorum, bir şeye karışmayacağım. Karışacak olsam sana söylemezdim, değil mi?"_

_"Buradan benimle ilgili olduğu sonucuna mı varmalıyım?"_

_"Evet. Geçen gün Snape'e yaptıklarınızın intikamını almak istiyorlar-"_

_"O zaman 'bizimle' ilgili-"_

_"Hayır, özellikle seninle ilgili. Potter ve diğerlerinin uğraşmaya değer olmadığını düşünüyorlar."_

_Sirius bu düşünceye sırıtarak cevap verdi. "Oldukça yanılıyorlar. Her neyse, siz ne zamandan beri birbirinizi savunur oldunuz?"_

_Regulus elinde olmadan duraksadı. Sirius koridor boyu ilerlerken bir taraftan böreğini yiyordu. Sanki yaptığı sınıflandırmanın farkında değil gibiydi. Belki de değildi. Ama bu Regulus'un kalbini daha az acıtmadı._

_Sirius her zaman arkadaşlarıyla 'biz' olacaktı. Ve Regulus da her zaman 'siz'._

_Koridorun köşesinden Remus döndüğünde, Regulus onun Sınıf Başkanı olduğunu hatırlayarak ağabeyinin arkasından ilerledi. Buna karşılık Sirius oldukça sakin görünüyordu._

_"Remus," diye selamladı arkadaşını. "Bu kanatta mıydın?"_

_"Aslında değildim, ancak Filch bu tarafı kontrol edeceğini söylediğinde gönüllü olmak zorunda kaldım." Elindeki parşömen parçasını salladığında Sirius sırıttı._

_"Regulus,” diyerek elini kardeşinin omzuna attı. "Remus Lupin, Remmy, kardeşim."_

_Remus gülümseyerek memnun olduğunu söylerken Regulus da aynı şeyi mırıldanıp oldukça ilgi çekici bulduğu ayakkabılarına yöneltti bakışlarını._

_Onun çekingenliğine anlam veremeyen Sirius yeniden arkadaşına döndü. "Çatalak'ın cezası bitmedi mi?"_

_Remus olumsuz cevap verdi. “İhtiyaç Odası'na mı gidiyorsunuz?"_

_"Hayır, sadece kardeş kardeş takılıyoruz."_

_Regulus kafasını kaldırıp baktığında Remus'un hala gülümsediğini gördü. "Bu gitmem için bir uyarıydı sanırım."_

_"Soylu olsaydın bizimle kalabilirdin, değil mi, Reg?" Regulus elinde olmadan sırıttığında ağabeyine daha çok benzerken  Sirius devam etti. "Soy ağacını incelemeli miyiz?"_

_"Bizim aramızda olabilmesi için soylu olması yeterli değil bence," dedi Regulus eğlenen bir sesle._

_Remus'un gözleri Sirius'a dönerken arkadaşı sorulmamış soruyu kafasını çok hafifçe iki yana sallayarak cevapladı. ‘Seninle ilgili hiçbir şey demedim, yemin ederim,’ açıkça yüzünden okunurken Regulus başka bir şeyden bahsediyor, devam etti._

_"Oldukça fakir gözüküyor."_

_Remus elinde olmadan rahatlayarak güldü. "Evet, sanırım baştan kaybettim." Ardından bir reverans yaparak vedalaştı. "Hoşça kalın, asil, soylu ve zengin Black varisleri."_

_Sirius yüzünü buruştururken bundan oldukça memnun olan Regulus sırıtmaya devam etti._

_"Remus'u daha önceden tanıdığını bilmiyordum," dedi Sirius birden onun keyfini bozarak._

_Regulus kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Anlatmadı mı?"_

_"Neyi?"_

~

Aşağıda, Remus son mührü de kırarken irkildi. Kapı oldukça sessizce açılsa da, Sirius’un 12 yıllık sessizliğinin hediyesi olan hassas kulakları bunu işitti. Kutuyu eline aldı ve ağır adımlarla odada ilerlerken, nasıl açabileceğine baktı.

~

_Regulus önden ilerlemeye devam ederken Sirius da peşinden ilerledi. "Neyi anlatmalı? Ne oldu?"_

_"Önemli bir şey değil," diye yanıtladı hızlı hızlı ilerlerken. "Aptal bir Ravenclaw."_

_Sirius kardeşini omzundan yakalayarak kendine çevirdi. "Bir şey mi yaptı? Tanrı aşkına Regulus, bir şeyi de doğru düzgün anlat, bu kadar zor olmana gerek yok."_

_"Yedinci sınıf bir Ravenclaw sataştı, Lupin de orada nöbetçiymiş, çocuğa kızdı ve gitmezse çok güzel lanetler bildiğiyle ilgili birkaç tehdit savurdu. Çocuk da gitti."_

_"Ve sen de seni kurtardığı için mahçup mu oldun? Kızdın mı?"_

_Regulus'un yanakları hafifçe kızardı. "Ben de birkaç lanet biliyordum- yardıma gerek yoktu."_

_"Slytherinler..." dedi Sirius, kardeşinin kalbini kıran o ayrımı yine vurgulayarak. "Bir de bize laf söylersiniz."_

_Regulus omuz silkti. "Geç oldu. Bellatrix'e dikkat et. Daha sonra görüşürüz."_

~

Sirius iki gün sonra pembe saçlarıyla ortalığı kasıp kavuran Bellatix ve Avery'i oldukça net olarak hatırlıyordu ve Slytherin masasında gülmemek için garip mimikler yapan Regulus'u da.

Bu konuşmadan beş ay sonra ailesinin eziyetlerine dayanamayarak evden kaçmıştı Sirius. Geride kafası oldukça karışık ve hayal kırıklığına uğramış bir çocuk bıraktığını bilerek.

Sirius o zamanları çok net hatırlamasa da Regulus'u bir daha hiç kazanamadığını hatırlıyordu. Belki de çok uğraşmamıştı, emin değildi.

Kutunun üzerindeki tilki simgesine dokundu usulca. Evden kaçmadan önce, o yedi ayda, Hogwarts'ta ne zaman onu delirtmek istese “Tilki” demişti. Ne zaman gönlünü almak istese “Tilki” demişti. Ne zaman sevse “Tilki” demişti. Ve Ölüm Yiyen olma yolunda emin adımlarla ilerleyen arkadaşlarıyla bir arada gördüğünde “Regulus”. Son konuşmaları,  seslenişleri olduğunu bilse, daha sık “Tilki” derdi muhtemelen. Çünkü Animagus olan ağabeyine özenen Regulus’un bunu sevdiğini biliyordu.

Kutuyu incelemeye devam ederek yatağa oturduğunda başka bir anı kaydı gözlerine.

~

_"Çok canın yanıyor mu?"_

_"İyileştim bile," dedi Regulus ters ters._

_"Hala hastane kanadındasın, değil mi?" Kardeşi cevap vermediğinde Sirius devam etti. "Sorun ne?"_

_"Sizinle maç yaparken sakatlandım."_

_"Ve?" dedi Sirius. "Reg, bu herkese olabiliyor, ne yapmalıydım-"_

_"Neden gelmedin? Kötü olduklarını söylediğin arkadaşlarım getirdi beni buraya. Ve başımda beklediler. Sen onlardan daha iyiysen neredeydin?"_

_Sirius yüzünü buruşturdu. Bu sefer tiksintiden değil, acıdandı. "Gelemedim. Arkadaşım, Remus, fenalaştı. Özel bir durumu var-"_

_"Öyle mi? Hastane kanadında göremedim onu. Halbuki dünden beri buradayım."_

_"Buraya bu akşam gelecek. Biraz... yaralandı. Bak, benim sırrım olsaydı sana söylerdim ama arkadaşımın yanında olmalıydım-"_

_"Tabii , benim arkadaşlarım da vardı zaten-"_

_"Senin burada güvende olduğunu biliyordum! Ama arkadaşım bensiz yapamazdı-"_

_"Önemli değil," diye kestirip attı Regulus. "Arkadaşların ailenden önce geliyorsa, sorun değil. Öğrettiğin diğer şeyler gibi bunu da aklımda tutarım."_

_"Senin arkadaşların benimkiler gibi değil, Regulus. Bunu çok iyi biliyorsun-bu kadar zor olmayı kes-"_

_"Farkları ne? Yanımdalar, değil mi? Dışarıda ne yaptıkları kimin umrunda! En azından aptal yalanlar da söylemiyorlar. Eğer arkadaşlarının ihtiyacı varsa gidebilirsin, Sirius. Ben artık iyiyim."_

~

Kutunun büyüsüz açılmayacağını anlamak için anahtar deliği olmayan pirinçten yapılma kilide bakmak yeterliydi. Ve Sirius’un asası yoktu. Mükemmel bir şekilde. Ve büyünün de basit bir şey olmayacağından emindi. “Tilki.” Diye fısıldadı usulca. Kutu cevap vermedi. “Aptal…” diye fısıldadı bu sefer. “Yok yere kendini öldürttün.”

~

  
  


_Yağmurun şiddetli damlaları Regulus'un birkaç santim ötesinden, genç oğlana dokunmadan kayıp giderken saat gece yarısına oldukça yakındı._

_"Doğru mu?" diyen bir ses yerinden korkuyla sıçramasına neden oldu. Yağmurdan korumak için yaptığı büyü etkisini kaybetti. Birden sırılsıklam olurken arkasına döndü._

_Yağmurdan hiç rahatsız olmayan ve korunmak için en ufak bir zahmette bulunmayan Sirius Black, elle tutulur bir öfkeyle ona bakıyordu._

_Regulus bir adım geri atmak istediğinde Sirius onun sol koluna yapıştı. "Doğru mu?!"_

_"Sen burada olduğumu nereden-"_

_"BANA CEVAP VER!"_

_"CEVABINI BİLDİĞİN SORULARI SORMA!"_

_Sirius'un yüzü hayal kırıklığıyla çarpılırken Regulus kolunu kurtarmak için çabaladı. Fakat ağabeyi daha çok sıktı. "Göster-"_

_"Bırak-"_

_"GÖSTER!"_

_"Ne yapacaksın?! "_

_"Seni bir güzel lanetlemeden önce emin olmak istiyorum-" Sirius onun çırpınmasına aldırmadan cüppesini sıyırdığında bembeyaz tendeki kara leke parıldadı._

_Birkaç saniye yağmurdan başka ses duyulmadı. Regulus ağabeyinin gözlerini ayırmadan baktığı işaretin varlığını daha çok ruhunda hissederken yutkundu._

_"Nasıl yaparsın..." diye fısıldadı Sirius. Hala inanamıyor gibiydi._

_Bu sefer Regulus kolunu kurtarmayı başardı. "Neden? " diye sordu sinirle. "Çok mu umrunda?!"_

_"Umrumda mı? UMRUMDA? Sana verdiğim değeri mi sorguluyorsun?!"_

_"Bilemiyorum, Hogwarts'tan sonra ilk kez görüyorum seni."_

_"Ölüm Yiyen arkadaşlarının benim yerimi doldurduğu belliydi-"_

_"Sen kendi yerini hiç dolduramadın, Sirius," dedi Regulus sakince. "Ihtiyacım yoktu, orası ayrı. Ama sakın bana ağabeylik taslama."_

_"Bunu mu istiyorsun? Voldemort- oh, korkuttum mu?”  Regulus sinirle ona bakarken Sirius daha kısık bir sesle devam etti. "Isminden korktuğun birine nasıl hizmet edersin, Reg? Korktuğun biri için nasıl can alırsın, işkence edersin? Bu ruhunu satmak değil de ne? Bu korkaklık değil de ne? Bu kölelik! Korktuğun için yapmak zorunda değilsin!"_

_“İstediğim için yapıyorum! Korktuğum için değil! Sandığının aksine bunun için zorlanmadım.”_

_"Sanmamıştım," dedi Sirius birkaç saniye sessizlikten sonra, oldukça yavaşça. "Umut ediyordum. Biliyorsun..." diye devam etti bir an etrafına bakarak. Yağmurun durduğunu ikisi de o an farketti. Cümlelerini toparlamaya çalışıyormuş gibi dalgınca mırıldandı Sirius. "Eğer korktuğun için yapıyor olsaydin veya ailemiz yüzünden bu- bu kötünün iyisi olurdu. Sanırım anlardım ben-"_

_“Hiçbir şey anladığın yok senin,”dedi Regulus. "Aptalsın, sadece kendi doğruların var-"_

_“Öyle mi? Demek bunu istiyordun? Bunu için de güzel hediyeler aldın mı? Yoksa geçen hafta öldürülen McKinnon’ın kafasını mı verdiler? Bir seherbaz başı, eminim etrafında dans etmişsinizdir-“_

_"AİLEMDEN CANİLERMİŞ GIBI BAHSETME!"_

_"BAŞKA NESİNİZ? SOYLU MU?"_

_"BEN SENİN KARDEŞİNİM! 'SİZ' DEĞİLİM! 'ONLAR' DEĞİLİM!"_

_Sirius nefes nefese, daha sakin bir sesle yanıtladı. "Benim kardeşim bir ev cininin canına kıymaktan çekinirdi. Benim gözümde Ölüm Yiyen olacak son kişiydi."_

_"Senin kardeşin öyleyken de hiç 'siz' olmaktan çıkamamıştı. Senin için hep arkadaşların vardı. Bu yüzden bana eğitemediğin bir hipogrifmişim gibi bakmana gerek yok."_

_Sirius birkaç saniye cevap vermeden ona baktı. Ardından cevapladı."Sana Noellerde annem gibi kutular dolusu çikolata gönderemediğim için üzgünüm. Babam gibi, baykuşların taşıyamayacağı büyüklükte hediyeler alamadığım için üzgünüm. Kuzenlerim gibi sürekli yanında olamadığım için üzgünüm. Ailenin biriciği olarak günde beş kez övgü dizeleri toplarken onlardan bir tane de ben veremediğim için üzgünüm. Hogwarts'ta her hafta sonu aldığın mektuplardan biri bana ait olmadığı için üzgünüm. Sadece iyi olmanı istedim, kendin olmanı istedim, özgür olmanı istedim. Ama sen kandırılmayı tercih ediyorsan önemli değil. Ne var, biliyor musun Regulus, bunların hiçbirini, hiçbirini almamış biri olarak doğru yolu bulmakta hiç zorlanmadım. Belki de iyilik hakkında söylenen şeyler doğrudur." Onun göğsünü işaret etti. "Belki de iyilik sonradan edinilen bir şey değildir. Belki de, benim sana verdiğim değer bile fazla gelmiştir sana. Aslında hiç haketmiyorsundur. Aslında hiç çaba sarfetmemeliymişim." Bir adım geri atarak devam etti. "Ailenin izinden mi gidiyorsun? Pekala. Insanları mı öldüreceksin? Pekala. Büyücülere işkence mi edeceksin? Pekala. İlgi manyağı şımarık bir çocukla daha fazla ilgilenemem. Ne halin varsa gör, Regulus. Ne istiyorsan yap. Madem sana ağabey olamadım, yokluğumu hissetmezsin. Bana gelince ben zaten ailemden kimsenin varlığını yanımda hissetmedim, önemli değil. Bir daha sakın karşıma çıkma. Hata yapan insanlara karşı acımamam gerektiğini zor yoldan öğrendim ve emin ol, acımam. Voldemort'un piyonları olmak sizi daha ne kadar gururlandıracak, bilmiyorum. Ama şundan eminim, sizin gibilerin aramızdan temizlenmesi için bu savaş gerekliydi. Geç bile kaldık."_

_Ardından aniden, 'şak' sesiyle cisimlendi._

~

"Hepimiz... hepimiz yaptığımız seçimlerin bedelini ödedik," dedi Sirius kutuya. "Sen neyi ödedin Regulus? Senden başka hangi Ölüm Yiyen öylece hiçliğe karıştı?"

~

_Minik bir postacı baykuşu Potterlar'ın camını tıklattığında dört arkadaş içeride Sirius'un yaklaşan doğum gününü konuşuyordu._

_"Tabii ki de burada olacağım," demişti Sirius, yalnızca beş dakika önce. "Başka hangi cadı bana pasta yapar?" Ardından da kucağına atlayan kediyi okşamaya başlamıştı. Yarı Mıncık yarı kedi olan güzel ve zeki kedi onun karnını yoğurarak gırlamaya benzer sesler çıkartırken Lily elinde postayla içeri girdi._

_"Sirius, bu sana."_

_James kaşlarını çatarken Peter mektup daha Sirius'un eline ulaşmadan sordu. "Neymiş?"_

_"Okumadım, Peter." dedi Lily elini beline koyarak. "Insanların özel şeyleri okunmaz... genelde."_

_Remus tek kaşını kaldırarak Lily'e baktığında kızıl saçlı güzel kadın omuz silkti. "Dört çocuk annesi olarak ahlaki kuralları esnetmeye karar verdim- ve hatırlatırım, yeni evliyim."_

_"Sadece bunun eğlenceli olduğunu keşfetti," dedi James el değiştiren mektuba bakmaya devam ederek._

_"Lily'nin sizi büyüteceğini sanıyordum, size benzeyeceğini değil."_

_Mektubu açan Sirius okumaya başlamadan önce konuştu. "Ben oldukça büyük ve olgun biriyim, Aylak."_

_"Sen mi?" dedi Peter alayla. Fakat onun sorusu Sirius'un mektubu okudukça değişen ifadesiyle unutuldu._

_Lily telaşlandı. "Bakanlık'tandı- Seherbazlar'dan biri mi?  Ölmüş mü- yakalanmış mı- ne- Sirius!"_

_Ona cevap vermeyen genç adam mektubun sonunu getirip bir de ortalarında bir yerlere tekrar göz atarken bu sefer James denedi._

_"Patiayak? Sorun ne?"_

_"Seherbazlar değil," dedi Sirius sadece. Mektubun titremesinden ellerine hakim olamadığı belliydi. "Regulus."_

_"Oh," diyerek elini ağzına götürdü Lily._

_Remus koltukta Sirius'a doğru eğildi. "Ama olamaz, bu gece kimsenin bir yerde görevi yoktu, baskın yoktu, çatışma olacak bir ortam yoktu- Regulus'u takip etmiyoruz bile! Pek sahada olan bir Ölüm Yiyen değil."_

_James onun elinden mektubu aldı. Hızlıca göz gezdirdikten sonra konuştu. "Altı aydır kayıp olduğu, kayıtlara resmi olarak 'ÖLÜ' diye geçeceği yazıyor. Zaten bizden biri yapmamış, öyle olsaydı bilirdik. Voldemort mu?"_

_"Voldemort neden öldürsün ki?" diye sordu Remus, Peter'ın hızla nefes almasını umursamayarak._

_Lily fikir yürüttü. "Bir şeyde başarısız mı oldu acaba?"_

_"Kolay kolay harcayabileceği bir ÖlUm Yiyen olduğunu sanmıyorum. Belki diğerleri kadar gözde değil ama yine de Black Ailesi'nden biri. Voldemort asil kana değer verir."_

_"Karşı gelmiştir belki?"_

_James yine karısının tezini çürütmeden önce Sirius'a bir bakış attı. "Şey, o kadar cesur olabileceğini sanmıyorum. Yani, kimse olamaz tabii, Regulus'tan değil- Nereye-"_

_Sirius arkadaşının ne dediğini duyamadı. Gözlerini açtığında dilediği gibi kendini Grimmuld Meydanı 12 Numara'nın holünde buldu. Öfke ve nefretin kor gibi göğsünden boğazına yükseldiğini hissediyordu._

_"NEDEN HİÇBİRİNİZ ONU DURDURMADINIZ?!" diye bağırdı boşluğa. "NEDEN ENGEL OLMADINIZ?!"_

_Mutfaktan bir kırılma sesi geldiğinde hızla oraya ilerledi. Annesi ve Kreacher'a ek olarak bir de kuzeni Narcissa'yla karşılaştı. "Sen," dedi tiksintiyle. "Voldemort onu katlederken orada mıydın?! HAKETTİĞİNİ Mİ DÜŞÜNÜYORDUN?! O DAHA ON SEKIZ YAŞINDAYDI! ANNE ONU NEDEN DURDURMADIN?!"_

_"Karanlık Lord yapmadı," dedi Narcissa ince bir sesle. Eğer bir Black olmasa, muhtemelen Sirius'un halinden korkmuş görünürdü._

_"Öyle mi?" diyerek onun üstüne yürüdü Sirius. "O kadar kıymeti yoktu, değil mi? Lordunuz elinde ölse onurla cenazesini de taşırdınız zaten?! Ne oldu öyleyse?!"_

_"Benim evimde bağırmayı kes! Sen buraya nasıl girebildin?!"_

_Sirius ayağa kalkmış annesine döndü. Hemen önünde duran Kreacher hanımına biraz daha yaklaşmıştı. "Evini bana karşı mühürlemiş miydin yoksa? Özür dilerim, oğlunun acısını yaşarken mi böldüm?"_

_Bir şak sesi daha sessizliği böldüğünde görünen kişiyle Kreacher baygınlık geçirecekmiş gibi göründü._

_"Potter bu eve nasıl cisimlenebiliyor?!" diye kükredi Walburga Black. "Bu ne cüret-"_

_Sirius asasını çekip annesinin boğazına dayadığında, bir anlığına zaman durmuş gibiydi._

_"Sirius," dedi James yavaşça, konuşmaya tek cesaret edebilen tek kişi olarak. "Sirius, hadi, gidelim-"_

_"Tek bir evladın vardı," dedi Sirius kısık bir sesle. Yüzünü annesine yaklaştırmıştı. "Beni zaten hiç kabullenemedin, tek evladın vardı, Walburga. Sahip çıkman gereken tek bir çocuk. Ve onu da ölüme yolladın."_

_"Pati, lütfen, gidelim-"_

_"Bir kocan bile yoktu, kadın. Ilgilenmen gereken bir kişi vardı. DEĞER VERMEN GEREKEN BIR KİŞİ VARDI! YAŞAMASINI İSTEYEBİLECEĞİN SADECE BİR KİŞİ VARDI! AİLENDEN SADECE BİRİ KALMIŞTI!"_

_James usulca arkadaşının kolunu tutup çekiştirmeye başladı bu sefer. "Sirius, hadi, bunun kimseye faydası yok. Regulus-"_

_"Onun adını ağzına almaya cüret etme," diye tısladı Walburga, Sirius asayı daha da bastırmasına rağmen._

_"Regulus da bunu istemezdi," dedi James onu duymazlıktan gelerek. "Ailesini-"_

_"Senin bu ailede yerin yok," diyerek araya girdi Walburga, Sirius'a bakarak. "Regulus hiçbir zaman senin kardeşin olmadı. Bundan sonra da canın acıyormuş gibi davranıp burada yaralı bir it gibi inlemene gerek yok! Defol evimden!"_

_James annesini oracıkta öldürecekmiş gibi duran Sirius'un kolunu bu sefer daha güçlü çekip onu Walburga'dan uzaklaştırdı. "Cisimleniyoruz. Septirmek istemiyorsan odaklan. Bir- iki-"_

_Ardından sahne yeniden aydınlandığında kendini Remus'un telaşlı yüzüne bakarken buldu._

~

  
  


“Sirius?” diye sordu Remus aynı ifadeyle. “İyi misin?”

Gözlerini kırpıştırdı, genç adam. “Evet… Ben sadece, her neyse,” diyerek kutuyu kenara koydu.

“Ben odana bakayım,” dedi Remus. “Eşyalarını koyacak bir çanta buluruz belki. Bu arada,” Bir ışık demeti odadan yükseldi ve havada asılı kaldı. “İkimizin de gözleri karanlıkta iyi görüyor ama zorluk çekmeye gerek yok, hım?” Ardından geldiği gibi sessizce odadan çıktı.

Işık demetinin altında yeniden kutuya baktı Sirius. Regulus her zamanki gibi onun ulaşamayacağı yerlerde durmayı seviyordu. “Bu kadar zor olmak zorunda mısın, Reg?” diye sordu.

Ve çok yumuşak bir klik sesi odada yankılandı. Kalbinin boğazına çıktığını hisseden Sirius –ki böyle hissetmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu- kutunun kapağını kabaca kaldırdı. Azkaban sizden asaleti ve nezaketi kemiklerinize kadar sökebiliyordu.

Bir yığın parşömenden once, kapaktaki minik bir not dikkatini çekti.

_“Gülme, başka ne diyebileceğin aklıma gelmedi.”_

Sirius bu sefer gülerken kağıtları kutudan çıkardı. Hepsi düzenli bir şekilde birbirine eklenmişti. Belli ki sırayla okunması gerekiyordu. Bu yüzden en önceki kağıdı eliyle düzeltti ve ona yaklaşan ışık demetiyle birlikte okudu.

  
  


_"Hey,_

_Benden bu kadar kolay kurtulabileceğini mi sandın?_

_Pekala pekala, muhtemelen bu parşömenlerin ne saçmalık olduğunu merak ediyorsun. Bak, öncelikle, bir Black olmak istemediğini biliyorum. Ama babam öldükten sonra -ve sen o asi kıçını aileden kovdurttuğun için - Asil ve Soylu Black Ailesi'nin reisi ben oldum. Gülmeyi kes. Hayır, seni görmüyorum ama ben senin kardeşinim ve bana güldüğünü biliyorum. Kes şunu!_

_Pekala, dinle, sen benim kardeşimsin ve bu hiç değişmedi. En azından benim için. Umarım senin için de değişmemiştir. Demek istediğim... Kabul ediyorum. Beni bulup uyardığın ve kızdığın zaman bunu hak ettim çünkü ben korkak bir aptalım. Anne ve babasina V-Kim-Oldugunu-Bilirsin-Sen'e katilmak istemediğini söyleyemeyen bir aptal. Kahretsin, bu mektup herhangi bir yerde olabilir. Umarım annem okumuyordur._

_Her neyse, mesele şu ki seni Black Ailesi'ne yeniden kattım. Demeye çalıştığım şey buydu.Bu sabah Gringotts'a gittim, dökümanlar mektuba ekli.  Annem bilmiyor ve bu böyle devam etse iyi olur. En azından bir süreliğine. Onun çığlıklarını duymak istemiyorsan, tabii ki. Bunu özlediğini hiç sanmıyorum._

_Pekala, hatırlıyor musun, bir Paskalya Tatili'nde birlikte ödev yapıyorduk -en azından ben ödev yapıyordum, sen Narcissa'nın cüppesini  büyülemekle meşguldün- ve sana bir Kurt Adam'i nasil tanıyabileceğini bilip bilmediğini sordum. Sen de o meşhur Ben-Sirius-Black'im-Tabii ki- Biliyorum sesinle cevaplamıştın. Yüzündeki sırıtma o kadar sinirimi bozmuştu ki senin yanıldığını söyledim. Ardından haklı olduğun ortaya çıktı. Ve ben haftanin geri kalani boyunca, senin tuvaleti kullanmayı yeni öğrenmiş çocuklar gibi gururla sırıtmanı çekmek zorunda kaldım. Gerçekten, gerçekten ama gerçekten haklı olduğunu kabullenmekten nefret ediyordum._

_Muhtemelen şu anda sırıtıyorsun değil mi? Tabii ki sırıtıyorsun._

_Pekala, her neyse. Haklıydın, tamam mı? İşte söyledim. Ve lütfen bunun üzerinde çok durmayalım- ah, kimi kandırıyoruz, bununla uzun süre dalga geçeceksin, değil mi?_

_Dürüst olmak gerekirse, bunu hak ettim. Vol-biliyorsun, onun hakkında haklıydın. Onun ne kadar kötü  olduğunu söylerken haklıydın._

_Diyeceğim buydu... yani... evet._

_Sen haklıydın. Ben yanıldım._

_Ama merak etme, bunu düzeltme niyetindeyim! Bu Voldemort'a açıkça meydan okumak anlamına gelse de. Hey, bak! Sonunda yazdım! Belki de o kadar korkak değilimdir. Ve umarım bunu Voldemort falan okumuyordur… Yüce Slytherin._

_Her neyse, Kreacher ve benim bir gezintiye çıkmamız gerekiyor. Unutmadan bunu yazmak istedim._

_Sen haklıydın. Ben yanıldım._

_Ve şimdi bir kez daha Black'sin. Etkilendiğine eminim! Bu şekilde resmi ve yasal olarak benim kardeşimsin... yeniden. Pekala, bu saçma oldu. Ama aile işte._

_Ne yazacağımı bilmiyorum. Mektubu, aradığımız şeyi bulduktan sonra sana vermesi için Kreacher'a vereceğim. Umarım zavallı cini öldürmezsin. Böylece, kapını çaldığımda buna hazır olursun. Umarım beni de öldürmezsin. O gece öyle söyledin ama yapamayacağını biliyorum. Şey, en azından mektubu okuduktan sonra yapmazsın._

_Sana geldiğimde her şey yoluna girmiş olur, değil mi? Yani sana veya seninle bir yere tasinmak gibi bir niyetim yok!_

_Sana gerçekten neyi bulduğumuzu göstermek istiyorum! Göresiye kadar bekle, çok gururlanacaksın!_

_Sonra tekrardan... beraber olacağız, değil mi?_

_Yakında görüşürüz, Kreacher ve ben geri döndüğümüzde._

_Sevgilerimle,_

_Reg._

_NOT: Kılkuyruk'tan ne haber? Onu son Ölüm Yiyen toplantısında gördüğüme dair yemin edebilirim. Bana inanmayacaksın ama yine de gözlerini onun üstünde tutsan iyi olur."_

  
  


Sirius boğazına çöken acıdan yutkunarak kurtulmaya çalışırken ellerinin titrediğini fark etti. Regulus'un mektubu ve onun yeniden resmi olarak bir Black olduğunu ilan eden belgeler titreşiyordu.

Kağıtları yavaşça yatağa koyarken yüzündeki ıslaklığı koluna  sildi. Kutunun en altında, bir başka not daha vardı. Kemikleri gözüken ellerini kağıda uzattı tekrar.

  
  


_"Eğer bir aksilik olursa, Kreacher'a mektubu bu kutuya koymasını söyledim. Umarim mektup kutuda değildir. Eğer öyleyse de, açabilecek olanın bir kişi olduğunu biliyorum._

_Sirius, özür dilerim. Nereye gittiğimi ve ne yaptığımı açıklayamam. Kreacher'ı da bosuna sıkıştırma. Ona da emrettim. Ve bu konuda sizi dinlememesini de söyledim. Yani elinde değil, konuşamaz._

_Tanrım, lütfen bu cümleler kıymeti olmayacak saçmalıklardan ibaret olsun. Eğer bunların bir anlamı varsa, bana ne olduğunu biliyorum ve özür dilerim. Çok özür dilerim, Sirius. Hayatında başarılar."_

Birkaç saniye kağıda boş gözleriyle bakmaya devam etti Sirius. Ardından "Bana haklı olduğumu söylüyor," dedi yüksek sesle, kapının hemen arkasında olduğunu bildiği Remus'a.

Zaten saklanmak gibi bir çabası olmayan Remus onun sesiyle kapıyı açarken Sirius yüzünde hayalet bir gülüşle tekrarladı. "Bana haklı olduğumu söylüyor, Remus."

Yavaş adımlar ona yaklaşırken mektup yığınlarını gösterdi. Resmi evrak olduğu belli olan kağıtlar yeri boylamıştı. Bir tanesi daha Slytherin armali örtüden kaymaya yeltendiğinde Sirius onu tuttu.

"Kim benim kadar yanıldı?"

"Sirius olanlar-"

"Kardeşlerim hakkında hep yanıldım," diye devam etti Sirius çatlak bir sesle. Remus'u duymuşa benzemiyordu. "Peter'ın sadık ve güvenilir olduğunu sandım, yanıldım. James'in güvende olacağını sandım, yanıldım. Sırf bir kurt adamsın diye bize ihanet edebileceğini düşündüm, yanıldım. Ve Regulus... bir hiç uğruna ölen korkak bir aptal olduğunu sandım. Yanıldım, Remus. Ve hiçbir şey benim yanlışlarımı düzeltmeye yetmeyecek- hiçbir şey benim yüzümden öldükleri gerçeğini değiştirmeyecek."

Diyeceği hiçbir şeyin şu an bir işe yaramayacağını bilen Remus sessizce eğilerek yerdeki kağıtları topladı ve düzenleyerek Sirius'un yanına, yatağa koydu.

"O haklıydı," dedi Sirius yeniden sesini bulduğunda. Şimdi daha emin ve hızlı konuşuyordu. "O haklıydı, ben yanıldım-" Remus ona sarılırken Sirius'un cümleleri arkadaşının omzunda kayboldu.

"O haklıydı, ben yanıldım. Aptaldım, hepsinden nefret ediyordum ve onu da kaybettim, Remus- o haklıydı..."

  
Sarsılan bedeni daha sıkı sarılan Remus kendisi de ağlarken ışık tepelerinde sağa sola süzülmeye, duvardaki resimlere göz kırpmaya ve parşömenlerin üstündeki siyah mürekkepleri parlatmaya devam etti.


End file.
